ranchtownfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
Knight A warrior with a king to defend. He heeds the call of both his lords and his people in their defense. When he is called upon to fight for those in need, he does not hesitate to draw his weapon. 2 Melee Weapon specialties Heavy Armor Class Skill(choose one): Mount Riding, Survival, Blacksmith, Mining Barbarian A giant of a warrior. Able to carry heavy weapons, endure great amounts of damage. Fierce in their combat, ferocious by nature, and all around old fashioned. Normally found in the wilderness, barbarians are either nomadic loners or live in small communities that prohibit outsiders. ''' '''Heavy Armor Class Skill: Survival, Blacksmith, Mining Warrior Fighters and followers of the sword's path. They specialize in all types of weapons, mostly of melee. They shape their bodies into tools of battle, and normally make a living as mercenaries or bounty hunters. 2 Melee Weapons specialties Heavy Armor Class Skill: Survival, Blacksmithing, Mining, ''' '''Ranger A master with ranged weaponry. Survivalist, tracker, and huntsman. Able to track down any animal and forage for food to the point of being self sufficient. Not only can they use ranged weapons, but they are also dangerous with the sword. ''' '''Ranged and Melee Weapon Specialties Medium Armor Class Ranger Spell Specialty at Level 6 Skill: Survival, Craft, Healing Wizard A master of the magical art of the arcane. The wizard have a very wide spread knowledge of different types of magic. These ponies rarely focus on one class of spells, making them quite scattershot, but their wide range of skills make them formidable foes or powerful allies. Multiple Magic Specialty Light Armor Class Skill: Arcane, Lore: Magic, Language, Alchemy, Craft, Enchant Item Priest Focused on divinity and healing from the soul. Benevolent and dangerous at the same time. The priest is there in support of the fighters around him. Using the light to his advantage, he calls upon those high above to smite his enemies with a fist of mercy and luminescent grace. Divine Spell Specialty Light Armor Class Skill: Enchant Item, Lore: Religion, Language, Craft Paladin A warrior of the light, using his sword and shield to fight the evils of the world and the undead. Their purpose is to keep the supernatural from harming the innocent and banish them to the abyss from whence they came. They are lawful to their deity and they are sworn to uphold the moral compass no matter what quest they are given. Heavy Armor Class Divine Spell Specialty at Level 6 Skill: Lore: Religion, Craft, Mount Riding Necromancer The Augurers of Death, Necromancy is an art that has been deemed unscrupulous and unlawful by the Arch-Mages of the Magocracy. After centuries of studying the dead, and just after magic was discovered, there has been the black arts of death magic. Light Armor Class Necromancy Spell Specialty Skill: Lore: Death, Enchant Item, Arcane Death Knight The armored swordsman with the power of the undead abyss. Has the power of a Necromancer and skills with melee combat. They normally serve a master or clan with dark intents, though some of them only serve under a master to reach their own goals. Heavy Armor Class Necromancy Spell Specialty at Level 6 Skill: Lore: Death, Mount Riding, Crafting Rogue Thieves, scoundrels, and assassins all go under the same name. The rogue is a master of stealth, and disguise. They normally wield a dagger or in some cases, a crossbow of some sort. They are known for their cunning and unscrupulous ways. As such they almost always have trouble with being trusted, or trusting anyone. Medium Armor Class Skill: Pick Pocket, Street Smart, Lock Pick Bard Musical magic users and fighters. Using songs and music, they are able to affect the area around them in some way. The better their magical instrument, the stronger effect they will have on their targeted area. They can also strengthen and/or heal their comrades during battle. Bards are entertainers, and thus use charisma as a power source for their magical songs. Heavy Armor Class 1 Melee and 1 Instrument specialty Skill: Games, Charm, Diplomacy Shaman The spiritual leader and physical representation of the astral plane. A shaman is able to communicate with the spirit realm and bring about a small portion of the spirits’ powers to aid their endeavours. They are able to heal, summon spirits, and enhance the attributes of his allies while declining the prowess of his foes. Medium Armor Class Shaman spell specialty Skill: Survival, Lore: Spiritualism, Ancient Civilization Druid Casters who specialize in healing, but use the power of nature and various, more traditional 'witch'/'homebrewn' methods to achieve it. Beastmasters are a subclass of druids who use their magic nature in order to charm beasts to come to their aid. Light Armor Class Nature Spell Specialty ''' '''Skill: Survival, Lore: Wilderness, Gardener Monk A fighter specialized in hand-to-hand combat with the use of very few weapons at all. They are disciplined in survival tactics, wise, and very hard to kill for many reasons. With the use of their energy, their fists can become lethal weapons that the world can come to fear. Hand-to-hand specialty Light Armor Class Skill: Survival, Acrobatics, Healing Mage Masters of the elemental art of magic. With a chosen specialty element, these magicians can conjure up not only magical attacks, but creatures of the elements to aid them in their struggles. With these chosen specialties, a mage is able to reach the highest heights, from a fireball to a blazing inferno in seconds. Elemental Spell Specialty Light Armor Class Skill: Arcane, Lore: Elements, Alchemy Category:Dragon Helm Category:System Category:Roleplaying